kanechroniclesroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Amanda DeOro
Name: Amanda DeOro Gender: Female Age: 13 Type of Magician: Diviner (first choice), Necromancer, Healer (last choice) Biological Parents: Mel Espectral, and Wayne Carnicero Adopted parents: Belen and Bromisto DeOro Appearance: Personality: Amanda is a very discipline, responsible and thoughtful young woman. She often thinks about consequences of her action and rarely does she does anything spontaneous. She is intelligent, and realistic woman, who tries to find some logic behind any situation even if no logic exists in it. History: Amanda was born to two magician named Mel Espectral, and Wayne Carnicero who after having a one night stand with each other, Mel became pregnant with Amanda. Once Mel became pregnant, she then told Wayne about the news, who was initially devastated and told her to get rid of it, but Mel refused to do so. They had ended up in a verbal argument which lasted for hours with each other that ended when Wayne (Chaos Magician) challenged Mel (Necromancer) to a magical dual. Mel agreed to duel Wayne, but only if the Wayne agreed that the winner of the duel gets to decided on the fate of her unborn child. It took two minutes for Wayne to agree with Mel's counter proposal, the two then went into position and began to fight each other. Ultimately Mel did win the fight, to which she said that she isn't going to abort the baby, but give it up for adoption, and after the two parted ways. Nine months later the Amanda was born, but it is unfortunate to say that Mel died of blood loss during labor. The hospital immediately contacted Wayne since his name was listed as the girls father. Although Wayne was sadden to hear of Mel death, he wanted do with his kid; exceptionally when he heard she was born without eyes, and he had decided to honor Mel's wishes and put the girl up for adoption. Unbeknown to him a local nurse named Belen DeOro, who was in charge of taking care of newly born babies, started to become attach to girl, and was thrilled when she heard that the father put her up for adoption. It didn't take long to convince her husband Bromisto to file the paper work to adopt Amanda, and were able to officially adopt Amanda. As Amanda started to become older she was frequently bullied because she would often space out after getting a vision. Often times she would often times draw and write stories about the images she foresaw on paper. For years Amanda thought she only had an extremely active imagination, at least until at the age of 9 she had a vision of car accident occurring, which then took place three days later. At first Amanda was freaked, and go straight to her mom for advice, but lucky for her Belen was already fully prepared for this conversation. Belen told Dragona that over the years Belen had began to notice that alot of the things that Amanda would draw would eventually come true. Belen had persuaded her daughter that her abilities weren't a curse but a gift, and encouraged her to continue to use it. Her adoptive mother then gave her a few items that belong to her biological mother. Which was a magic spell book, and box, white staff, and a sling with marble. These items where with Mel at the time of her death, which her adopted mother placed in safe keeping until Amanda was ready for them. Amanda thanks her mom for telling her the truth, and for being honest with her. She then spent the next 4 years practice all sorts of spells and gaining control over her ability and beginning to have an understanding of it. When she was finally decided to go and find the house of life and ask them if she can join. It took her one to two months for her to do this and afterward she was immdiatly accepted into the order. Weapons: White Staff, magician box , Mother's spell book and hand sling